Spark
by cursedspatula
Summary: Contains...Blood, Violence, Romance (some yaoi), Bad Language, Humor. Rayan is a half-demon girl who was sent to help Yusuke and his team, and soon joins up with them. Later chapters have KuramaXHiei and RayanXHiei.


Spark  
A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction  
By: Me! Lauren the Chicken Master  
  
OK...to start off, here's a little run down of the whole thing. All the characters are here, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara...yada yada...Hiei is the main focus of this fanfiction, and my character, Rayan, who I created for this particular undertaking. This Fanfiction will contain... Suggestive Themes... XD Just thought I'd warn...ya....see? I'm a very nice and considerate person...now hurry up and read it, I WANT FEEDBACK! XD ^_^;  
  
The sun rose on this most uneventful day for our young spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi. Like usual, he sits on a bench at the park, tossing thoughts back and forth through his head. He plays hooky today, and that is not much of a surprise. His eyes closed, his arms crossed behind his head. Legs outstretched, a smile of victory on his face. A gentle breeze blew against his skin, and flirted with his hair. He felt a tap on his shoulder, but paid little attention to it. But the tapping was followed up by a familiar voice.  
  
"Yusuke, wake up this instant!"  
  
Yusuke's eyes opened, but in his mind, all that stood before him were three large blurred shapes. He blinked twice, to enhance his sight.  
  
"What do you want now Botan?" Yusuke asked, his voice sounding a bit peeved. Behind Botan, were Kurama and Hiei. Both attentive to what Botan spoke of.  
  
"Two demons have escaped Spirit World, Yusuke..." She began. Yusuke stood up, his eyebrows lowering, showing an expression of anger.  
  
"Don't tell me...you want me to find them and kill them...right?" He grunted. Botan nodded, and smiled comically.  
  
"You're getting good at guessing, Yusuke." She laughed. Yusuke crossed his arms, and looked away in disgust.  
  
"I just finished a big assignment, everyday I get a new one...when do I get a vacation?!" He shouted. Kurama chuckled under his breath, but Hiei seemed unamused.  
  
"When you're Koenma's lacky, you get no breaks." Hiei growled, his voice low and deprived of any detectable emotion.  
  
"That is true..." Kurama agreed. Botan shrugged, and looked at Yusuke, her expression serious at this point.  
  
"Now Yusuke, these two demons are extremely powerful. Be extra cautious, we can't afford to lose you, Kurama or Hiei in a fight with them."  
  
"No need to worry, Botan, we can handle them. Can't we guys?" Yusuke said, pretty confident in himself and his companions.  
  
"URAMESHI!" A voice scolded over the atmosphere. Yusuke's eyes widened, and from behind him, came Kuwabara.  
  
"Uhhh..." Yusuke muttered. Kuwabara approached Yusuke, and looked down at him, his lips curved downward in an awkward frown.  
  
"Don't uuhhh...me, Urameshi! You skipped school again, and you're in big trouble...and not just with the principal...Kakyo's coming..." He warned. Yusuke's eyes twitched, and he looked to Botan.  
  
"I can't help you with that, Yusuke." She chuckled.  
  
"We should start on our mission, worry about your girlfriend later, Yusuke." Hiei grunted, frustrated. Kurama laughed under his breath, trying to conceal the amusement he found in his companions.  
  
"Another mission, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Yea...have to find some stupid demons...shouldn't be too hard..." Yusuke said, shrugging it off as if it were nothing.  
  
"YUSUKE!" A voice screamed.  
  
"Gahhh! Kakyo!" Yusuke stammered. He grabbed Kuwabara's shirt collar, and darted off through the park, Botan, Hiei and Kurama following close behind.  
  
Watching them, were two glowing golden eyes. Stalking them gently, keeping hidden downwind of their senses. Kuwabara started to get chills, and then the eyes vanished.  
  
"What is it Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, interested. Kuwabara's eyes widened.  
  
"I felt really powerful spirit energy...more powerful than any I have ever felt..." He muttered. Yusuke's eyes shifted to the path layed out before them. A dark alley, lined with trash cans, cats and mice scattered about the garbage. Several red eyes pierced the shadows, pratically giving off the impression of demons lurking.  
  
"Fools...they're giving off their location. It should be easy to kill them, they pose no threat." Hiei growled, reaching for his sword. As he did so, Kurama's right hand shifted, and pushed Hiei's arm down.  
  
"Don't underestimate them Hiei...that wouldn't be wise."  
  
"Why? Humans are no threat, it's easy to kill them, takes no skill. So these morons must not be as tough as Koenma figured." Hiei declared. Kurama's eyes shifted, and glared forcingly at Hiei. Hiei's arm rested, and Kurama released his grip.  
  
"Kurama's right..." Botan whispered, Yusuke nodding in agreement.  
  
"Come on out demons, we know you're there...let's make this as quick and painless as possible, shall we?" Yusuke suggested, smiling. Cackles were heard beyond the alley, maniacal laughing. Yusuke was taken back. What the hell are they laughing at? He thought. His teeth clenched, and he prepared an attack. The eyes started shifting, getting closer, and glowing brighter. Kuwabara started to twitch as he gathered energy for his spirit sword, wondering if this was such a good idea. He could sense the power of these creatures...they worried him.  
  
"The red-haired one is right. Underestimating us would have been a fatal mistake. Not even the most powerful demons in Spirit World could take both of us at once..." A deep, hoarse voice crooned. Two forms emerged from the darkness, bulky and tall. They looked similar, but the one on the left was gray, and the one on the right was tan.  
  
"Oh great, clones." Yusuke muttered.  
  
"We are most certainly not clones, but twin brothers. I am Murako and this is Rurako, we have come to earth looking for you, Spirit Detective." The gray one spoke, his voice resembling that of his brother's.  
  
"Well shouldn't I feel special?" Yusuke grunted, sarcastically.  
  
"Who sent you?" Hiei asked, forcefully.  
  
"That is none of your business, midget."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened with anger, and his hand shifted towards his sword yet again.  
  
"Hiei and Kurama, you have disgraced yourselves since you fight alongside humans. You bring shame to all demons..." Rurako growled, his voice growing angered.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Hiei hissed, taking a swing at Rurako with his sword. Unfortunately, Murako blocked the shot, the sword's blade gripped firmly in his left hand. Hiei's eyes widened with fright, but immediately morphed to a deeper rage. Murako threw the sword into Hiei's gut, sending him flying into the cement.  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke called. His eyes shifted to Murako and Rurako, and he started to gather energy. He held his right fist up, spirit energy flowing through his arm.  
  
"SHOTGUN!" He screamed. Flares of blue spirit energy shot from his hand, and struck each brother several times, but they seemed almost unaffected by it. Rurako tossed his left hand aside, smashing his fist against Yusuke's face. Yusuke flew as Hiei previously had, and crashed into the ground a few feet away. Kurama and Kuwabara were worried at this point.  
  
"If Yusuke and Hiei couldn't do anything...we stand no chance..." Kurama stated in his mind. He intentionally released his rose whip, hoping to cause at least minimal damage to the demons. He lashed it out, striking Rurako's shoulder blade. Rurako smirked, and Kurama's eyes widened. Soon, he joined Yusuke and Hiei on the ground, unable to move. Kuwabara backed away at this point, his feet shifting backward, Botan's hands clutched around his left arm. The spirit sword was glowing within his right, and he swung it at them to keep them at a distance.  
  
Hiei started slowly shifting, his body beginning to rise. At this point, he was sitting up, his eyes filled with anger. He tried to get to his feet, but stumbled.  
  
"They are truly powerful...but I cannot let them win..." He mumbled, his eyes growing wider. He looked around, trying to locate his sword. He noticed it laying beside Kurama, but it was too far away for him to reach it safely. He watched Kuwabara, pathetically attempting to keep the demons at bay. It was failing miserably, at this point, Murako had grabbed the middle of the spirit sword, and tore it in half. The half Kuwabara wielded, shattered in his palm. Botan looked to the ground, and released her grip of Kuwabara, as he went flying in the air like his previous comrades. Botan's eyes shifted up, to see both demons smirking maniacally at her. She glanced away, knowing her end would soon come. She felt their arms coming down upon her...but then heard a sound she didn't expect...the sound of a sword cutting flesh.  
  
Her eyes quickly shot open, and before her, was a rather short girl. Her hair was colored like individual bolts of lightning, highlighted by black shadow. Her back faced Botan, and in her right hand was a rather interesting blade. A sword cut on a curve, a handle that was glowing like the sun. Botan quickly backed away, and went to help the injured fighters. Murako was now injured, a cut angled on his chest. He growled fiercely and charged the girl, but she swiftly dodged, and struck him in the back of his head. He fell flat, and his brother charged her next. She darted into the air, and her eyes started to glow like flames. Her sword was now strapped to her back, and within her hands she gathered an amazing golden energy. It flowed through her fingers, and slammed against Rurako's back. He fell upon his brother, both unconcious. The girl landed on her feet, and kept her head low, hair falling freely in her face.  
  
Hiei watched her, his eyes trembling strangely. He felt a weird presence inside him...something he hadn't felt before. He shook his head, and looked to Kurama who was slowly getting to his feet. Yusuke approached the mysterious girl, and as he did, her eyes shifted up to meet his. They were still glowing, meaning she would attack if he proved to be unfriendly.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. She looked at him, her eyes staring within his.  
  
"My name is Rayan Nagashi. I am a lightning apparition sent here by Koenma to give you a hand with these guys..." She stated. Her voice was light, and cheerful.  
  
Hiei looked at her again, and though he seemed completely opposite of her personality, he felt strangely attracted to her. She felt his eyes on her, so she turned to look. As she did, his head dropped, and he stared at the concrete. Rayan shrugged, and smiled at Yusuke.  
  
"I assume you are Yusuke, correct?"  
  
"That's me, the spirit detective!" He said proudly.  
  
"Yea, and I'm Kuwabara, his much better looking comrade!" Kuwabara stated, trying to sound brave and honest. Rayan laughed under her breath, and looked to Kurama.  
  
"And Kurama, it's been a while." She laughed. Kurama nodded.  
  
"You know her Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes, we've known each other a while."  
  
Hiei sighed at Kurama's response, and looked up, trying to look as he normally did, dark and angry.  
  
"I have better things to do then stand here and listen to you babble like idiots. I'm leaving." He growled, quickly speeding off.  
  
"What's his problem? He seems more pissed than usual..." Kuwabara joked. Yusuke shrugged. Rayan's eyes softened, and she sighed deeply.  
  
"I think he's mad because he couldn't beat those demons, and she could." Yusuke suggested.  
  
"YUSUKE?!"  
  
"Uh-oh...Kakyo's back! Come on you guys, run!" Yusuke said, beginning to jog in place.  
  
"Sorry...I need to go." Kurama laughed. Yusuke shrugged, and ran off, Kuwabara and Botan following close behind. Kurama smiled at Rayan, then left. She stood there, her right hand shifted, and clutched her left wrist. She walked off, to tend to her own business.  
  
Hiei sat, perched in a tree close to the busy city. He sat there, legs outstretched, his body perfectly balanced on a single tree branch. His eyes were glazed over as he stared into space.  
  
"Hiei..?" Kurama called, standing at the base of the tree.  
  
"Go away Kurama." Hiei grunted. Kurama quickly jumped to the branch Hiei sat upon, and gazed deep into his eyes.  
  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of." He said. Hiei glared at him, viciously.  
  
"I'm not ashamed of anything."  
  
"You say that, but you don't mean it." Kurama stated.  
  
"What do you know? Nothing. Go away Kurama, now."  
  
Kurama shrugged, and vanished, leaving Hiei alone. Hiei's look changed quickly, from anger to anguish.  
  
"Damn you Hiei..." Hiei muttered to himself. 


End file.
